


High stakes (eggs)

by Yesimdead_thanksforasking



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kevin eats more then the recommended amount of creme eggs, M/M, the recommended amour is 2/3 a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimdead_thanksforasking/pseuds/Yesimdead_thanksforasking
Summary: Creme egg competition. I will say no more.
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	High stakes (eggs)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afraidbob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afraidbob/gifts).

> This exists now have fun. I refuse to own up to it

Kevin has been a master of shoving things into his mouth since he took up the challenge 2013 trend of marshmallow challenges. His training has lead him down the path of many things like biscuits, cake and even bread ; but one thing he didn’t expect were: creme eggs

“Come on kevin!” Daniel smacked his arm lightly bringing him back to the present , the plate of creme eggs in front of him. Why has he agreed to this again?   
Ah yes his reputation... and maybe the slight opportunity to impress Dan. Hopefully he’ll find Kevin’s victory impressive. 

Kevin thought that trying to impress Dan would be a lot easier then eating a plate of creme eggs in a fucking competition against what Kevin assumed was a man who trained night and day for this. A man who froze creme eggs to practice out of the egg season.   
A real scary bastard. 

Dan rubbed him hand up Kevin’s arm from where he was sitting next to him, morale support if you will.   
“It’s ok Kev you don’t have to win , I’m impressed you got this far.”  
Kevin turned to him with a raised brow   
“You’re impressed I showed up?” He wasn’t expecting to show up and he was kind of glad but surprised that that alone impressed Dan. 

Dan looked away, leaning away a bit to put his hand on Kevin’s leg. He gave it a squeeze as the judge blew the whistle and Kevin was forced to eat the dreaded Easter snack. 

The first one was amazing. Kevin didn’t eat creme eggs often; they were too sweet, too Easter-y to eat during any other time. He took his seasonal sweets very seriously.   
He picked up another opting for a new technique:   
Step 1. Bit the top  
Step 2. Inhale the creme  
Step 3. Profit?  
Kevin was so ready for this plan to work. 

Dan couldn’t look away, he was focused on the intense way this stupid competition unfolded , so unexpected and yet , here they were. This happened by accident, as most things seem to.   
Dan though back to yesterday night when drunk Kevin was bragging about winning some eating contest Dan thought must have been fake , now he wasn’t so sure. He thought back to some guys walking up to them and handing Kevin a note, an invite this take part in this event. Why does Kevin’s mouth always get him into these things.   
Dan was unexpectedly dragged out from his thoughts when Kevin started phase 2 of his master plan. Did he really have to empty all the creme out before eating the egg? Dan was confusing and embarrassingly conflicted. This has been happening way to often. Kevin couldn’t know what he was doing, sweet but unobservant Kevin. 

The whole contest felt dragged out, especially on Kevin’s end. He was tired, the eggs sucking the energy out of him while he sucked the creme out of them.   
He was so close to winning , Dan could see his opponent was struggling. Maybe Kevin’s technique was a lot better then he gave him credit for. Who would have thought...  
“Hope this doesn’t awaken anything in me...” Dan muttered knowing Kevin can hear him with how close they’re sitting.   
Kevin kicked him under the table but apart from that said nothing.   
He bit down on the last egg attempting to swallow it whole and steal the show only to choke on it and having to chew anyway. 

He finished his unimpressed chewing and announced his victory. He looked ill, extremely ill actually. Dan graves his arm and hauled him up before dragging him along to the side of the event.   
“So... how’s I do?”, Kevin said attempting to keep on his feet. He looked like he was about to collapse.   
“You look like you’re about to throw it back up, I don’t think you can return the eggs after the event.” Dan was trying to sound cheerful but Kevin swaying on his feet was very worrying.   
Dan graves him round the waist and got them both to sit on a nearby bench. He stroked Kevin’s back as the other man lay on his side dying from chocolate intake. 

“Kevin? We are never again doing this.”


End file.
